Hunters currently employ a variety of devices to lure game within firearm range. Such devices include calls, which attempt to imitate the vocal sounds uttered by the intended game; odor emitting structures, which attempt to imitate the scent of the intended game or a specific gender of the intended game; and decoys, which attempt to imitate the appearance of the game in its natural habitat. The present invention falls within the last category. Some existing decoy systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.